


This is the End

by zistysfosgerald



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: M/M, Murder-Suicide, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hold your breath and count to ten, babe."</p><p>"Are you sure about this?"</p><p>"Yes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the End

Cody sat down on Michael's bed, and he was waiting for him to get back from taking out the trash. Something was off about him that day, and Cody wanted to know what was wrong. Little did he know that Michael was planning something sinister.

"I'm back, babe." Michael said with a loud sigh as he walked into the bedroom.

"Hey, I missed you," Cody smiled, and Michael smiled back at him. He was ready to get this over with, but a part of him didn't want to do this.

It had to be done, and Michael knew that. But it was going to hurt him knowing that Cody was in fact, innocent. The voices in his head thought differently, and there was no fighting them. If it wasn't Cody they were going to attack, then it was going to be Michael himself.

"Hey, Cody?" Michael called out as he opened his closet.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna play a game?" Michael asked, and he already knew that answer. Cody was extremely naïve, and a part of Michael hated that. He hated that because he wanted to protect Cody from this cruel world. So that's what he was going by, and not what the voices were saying.

"Of course, what kind of game?" he asked, getting up and walking over to Michael.

"You're going to close your eyes, then, I'm going to lead you into the closet, and when I say go, then you're going to count to ten. While holding your breath. Do you understand the game, Cody?" Michael asked, and Cody nodded innocently.

"Close your eyes, and no peaking!" he smiled evilly, and Cody closed his eyes.

Opening his switch blade, he led his boyfriend into the closet. Once in the closet, he muttered go. As soon as Cody got to 'five', Michael began stabbing his boyfriend.

"Harder, Michael. He can't feel it!"

This made Michael want to stab his boyfriend he loved so much, harder than before. Pretty soon Cody was on the ground, and muttered the words, "Why?" Michael began to tear up from the guilt already setting in, and this made him wabt to throw up.

"Oh god, what did I do?" he asked himself as he ran to the bathroom.

Throwing up, he began feeling ill, and he wanted to die. He honestly couldn't live with the guilt, so without thinking things through, he was quick to slit his throat.

"I'm so sorry, Cody."

With that he had died with his eyes wide open, and he was sure that Cody was never going to forgive him. For that, he would never find out.

Ever.


End file.
